Break Down
by Elowai
Summary: It has been a year since the incident. Rio is now engaged to an abusive jerk, but will that change when a certain informant comes back into the picture? A "Lemon" may be added later on, so review on your thoughts. Summary is bad, I know, but it is a lot better than is sounds haha.


"Um, I brought you the coffee you wanted Hun'." Rio said, holding a silver tray with a cup of coffee and a coffee pourer.

"Put it on the side table." Kenichi said, waving her off without even taking a glimpse off of his computer.

"Are you sure? Your coffee might get cold. If you'd like I could place the coffee near you." She said with her usual, tiny little voice.

Kenichi, her new fiancé, turned his rotating chair around and faced her with a look of annoyance and disgust, and said "Are you an idiot? I told you to put it next to me! Why are you being so damn annoying?!"

"I am sorry, I will. I was just thinking that it might get cold if you don't -"

"Well stop thinking!" he said, snapping his hand and trying to hit Rio. Though, he ended up hitting the tray of coffee with it flying out of Rio's hands. Instantly, it all tipped over and the hot coffee spilled all over Rio who fell to the ground. She could feel the coffee's burning warmth drench her clothes and skin.

"I-I'm sorry. I will get you a new tray. This is my entire fault."

"Learn to listen, or else no man would want to be with you. You are lucky I'm here." He said, and then turning his chair and paying attention to his computer screen again.

"Yes, sorry." Rio got up, bowing in apology, and picking up the tray with the other things before leaving the room. Trying not to pay attention to the aching burns now being felt on her body, she walked to her room.

Having no patience due to the hot liquid clinging to her body, she took off her shirt and put it in the clothing hamper near her bed. After seeing a quick glance of herself, she couldn't help but look into the mirror and see the red marks. They were on her stomach and all up and down her arms.

'_I probably deserved it somehow. He wouldn't have done it if I didn't.'_ Rio kept telling herself, find any reason to justify what her fiancé did only moments ago. Remembering the task at hand, she found a long sleeved light pink and white sleeved shirt and put it on, walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

She opened the cupboards and looked for anymore coffee to make Kenichi. As she expected, there wasn't anymore. Knowing Kenichi might be upset there wasn't any more coffee; she walked over to the closet and grabbed her light pink hoodie.

Quickly, she put it on, making sure the sleeves were pulled down so that no one could see the burn marks on her arms, and left out the door to the closest supermarket about ten minutes away by walking. Most people would be annoyed at how far it was by walking, but Rio liked it as she had time to think about the smallest little things to the most important things.

"Hmm…where is it?" Rio contemplated, trying to remember where exactly Kenichi's favorite brand was kept. Once remembering, she walked out of the aisle she was in and to the next.

"Kamichika Rio-san. Well what a pleasant surprise!"

Rio stopped in her tracks, unable to move at all. That voice, it was so distinct and nostalgic that she knew exactly who it belonged to. The small tint and sting of mockery and teasing, no other could it have belonged to. She knew him as Nakura, but was sure that wasn't his name.

Hoping she was going insane or at the small chance he would walk away and leave her alone, Rio walked away to the aisle where the coffee was kept. However, she could hear footsteps following in her directing behind her.

"I am here, you know this. You don't have to be so shy, Rio-chan." He said charmingly, which anyone who ever met him would know how fake and sarcastic it was.

"G-Go away." Rio said quietly, hoping he would take advice and leave.

"Why? I am happy where I am." He said, smirking at the girl's reaction to seeing him. He couldn't help but find it cute. Like a little snow bunny trying to evade it's predator hawk that has just found its prey.

"Please, just go. I don't want to see you." She said, trying to keep her voice calm and civilized so that no tears or sobs would be shown. As much as she wanted to break down and cry, she didn't want anyone to see. _'Wait till you get home, just wait till you get home.'_ Rio kept telling herself mentally.

"But I want to see you, Rio-chan –" Izaya grabbed her hand, but instantly was cut off at the sight of Rio's wrists. He accidentally moved her sleeve up her arm and saw the dark red marks on her wrists. "Rio…" he mumbled unconsciously, looking at the obviously painful red marks on her arms.

Rio turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw him looking at the marks. She tried to whip her arm out of his grip, but couldn't even move her arm an inch.

"Please, just go. Just go." She said, tears coming to her eyes. Instantly, the clear wet drops fell down her face.

"What happened?" he asked, curious as to how this happened. Something was wrong about Rio, something different. It wasn't an accident, whatever happened. Seeing her behavior now, something was up.

"Nothing, now just leave me alone and go." She said again, grabbing her sleeve and pulling it down and back over her wrist. Rio managed to get her arm out of his grip, Izaya in shock, and continued to walk into the aisle where the coffee was kept. Usually, the smell of fresh coffee would calm her down. It was always her favorite aisle with all of the different relaxing scents kept here, but now it seemed to make her want to pass out.

Izaya continued behind her, lost in his thoughts. Sighing, he put his hands in his pockets of his classic, worn everyday jacket. '_I wonder what happened. Her parents wouldn't abuse her, would they? No, last time I checked they were very kind normal people. Self-harm? No, she isn't the type to do that. Someone did that to her intentionally.' _He thought.

Rio then saw the coffee she was looking for and felt a bit calmer. Seeing as it was on the top shelf, she went on her tippy-toes and began reaching for it. Her height still failed her, so she began to jump. Still not being able to reach it, Izaya walked over and took the coffee with ease, and handed it to Rio.

"Thank you." Rio whispered. Izaya nodded, still in his own world. She quickly wipe her face of any tears before she left with the coffee over to the counter.

"Hell Rio-chan. How are you?" said the cashier. She was an elderly lady who wore a small, soft smile on her face. She has been friends with Rio for a long time. Rio looked at her as a mother figure, as the woman saw her as a child.

"Hello Fujisaki-san. How are you?" Rio asked calmly, trying to hold a fake smile. The last thing she wanted to do was add another person, especially Fujisaki-san, into her web of problems.

"Oh, good, thank you. A cute girl like you shouldn't be out this late at night. Good thing this man here is with you." She said, winking at Rio as she gestured to the tall, handsome black haired man standing next to Rio. He had his hands in his pockets, still in his own world and not paying attention to anything going on around him.

"Haha, thank you." Rio said gently.

"That will be 1,000 Yen." The woman said, scanning to coffee. While Rio was trying to get the money out of her pocket in her skinny jeans, Izaya handed the cashier woman his credit card.

"Nakura…" Rio said, surprised at his actions. He quickly signed his signature on the little electronic device and took the coffee the woman handed him.

"Thank you very much." The woman said, waving off the two as they left. Normally, Rio would've said thank you to someone if they did that, but she was too much in shock over seeing Nakura again – especially him acting like that – she couldn't manage any words out of her mouth.

Rio continued on her way home, no one being outside as it was three in the morning. She didn't speak a word, as "Nakura" did the same. Both of them were thinking of a lot of things in their heads. Plus, she was too withdrawn to be suspicious though.

Once she was a block away from her house, Nakura grabbed Rio's wrist and pulled her into a dark alley. He pinned her against the brick wall, using his weight so she couldn't escape even an inch.

"This is driving me crazy. What happened to you? I can't seem to figure it out."

"Nothing, now leave me alone." She said, all too familiar tears coming back to her now.

"No! Now tell me." He said, trying to say it calmly but failing miserably at doing so. Izaya couldn't control his anger, which only got him more mad.

"Please, just leave me alone. I hate you….I hate all of this!" she said, breaking down. Before she knew it, the strength in her legs began giving out and she began sliding down to the ground. Izaya held her close to him, not knowing why but being careful so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Let me die. I can't take this anymore. Why are you here? Why are you being nice to me? What happened exactly back then? Why am I so lost now? Why did he hurt me? I want to know what I did wrong! What do I want now?" Rio said, harshly sobbing. She clutched onto the hem of her shirt, miserable.

"What happened? What did I miss out on in your life?" Izaya asked again, much more calmly gently. All of his anger seemed to cease him as he saw the fragile girl before him break.

"I am engaged now, to Inoue Kenichi. He is my fiancé. My parents engaged me to him because he was rich and took an interest me after seeing me after school hanging out with my friends. I live with him now at his apartment. He accidentally hit the coffee I was holding onto because I was stupid, so I hurt myself. God, why am I so stupid?" Rio said, smiling at the last part. She used her sleeve to wipe away some of the tears cascading down her face. Rio couldn't understand why she was telling him all of this. Perhaps she thought he would figure it out anyway. He seems to know everything about everyone.

"This obviously wasn't accidental. Did he hurt you?" Izaya asked, oddly feeling hurt seeing Rio so weak and vulnerable as she is now.

"No, it was." She smiled lightly. "He is very kind. What other guy would tolerate me?"

Izaya grit his teeth, annoyed at what the girl was saying. _'Who is this bastard she is talking about? Who the hell does he think he is to tell her these things?'_ Izaya thought to himself.

"Oi, get up." Izaya said, taking a hold of Rio's hands and helping her to her feet again. Once she stood up, he moved up her sleeves, Rio no longer fighting back. She was far too weak to even struggle a little. Izaya grimaced at the sight of all the burn marks on her arm. He then did the same thing with the other arm, feeling hurt at the sight. "This wasn't accidental at all. He did this to you on purpose."

"Well I probably deserved it."

"Rio! Dammit! Get it through your head that you didn't deserve it!" Izaya yelled, Rio's smile disappearing from her face. She looked down at the ground, not being able to say a word.

"Live with me." Izaya said, holding hands with Rio, his tone desperate and pleading.

"What?" Rio said, shocked.

* * *

** Elowai: Thank you for reading! I am glad to have written this. I staid home from school today, just happily taking a day off, and then the internet went down. I was so annoyed, but luckily I had my music. Then, I was thinking of scenarios that would go well for another fandom of mine, and then it hit me with "Durarara!". The whole idea seemed perfect so I wrote it! Follow please to see what happens next!**


End file.
